


Gravity Well

by sayasamax3



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayasamax3/pseuds/sayasamax3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tajima is such a natural choice that it’s not even really a choice at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity Well

**Author's Note:**

> After one month of nonstop baseball hell, I present you with my first offering to the fandom.

Tajima is such a natural choice that it’s not even really a choice at first.  It’s just them in Mihashi’s house eating curry, both grabbing for the ladle at the same time, and then hands brushing bodies leaning forward breath on cheeks lips touching  _kiss._

Tajima grins, says Mihashi tasted like curry, asks if he did too.

Mihashi nods.  His mouth wavers, every muscle in his face confused because which smile should he make when every smile feels like the right one?

 Tajima grins wider, splits up the last of the curry between the two of them. 

He understands.

***

They do talk about it, later that night. 

“You’re not upset about what I did before?” Tajima asks, eyes wide and all-seeing.  Mihashi doesn’t have many tells when he’s on the mound, but everywhere else he’s an open book and he wonders why Tajima goes through the trouble of looking at him so hard.

“I-I did it too,” Mihashi says, voice quiet and tremulous at first.  Then, stronger, “I did it too!”

_That was together.  We did that together. I liked it.  I like you. I like you._

Tajima is watching, and so he sees.

***

Strangely enough, Mihashi never wonders why Tajima chose him.  He waits to feel the beginnings of that gnawing self-doubt, his familiar companion, waits for the day when the question punctures his heart and leaves him bleeding out whatever fortune led to this strange miracle of a situation.

Mihashi waits and he waits and it doesn’t happen. 

“I like looking after you,” Tajima says sometimes, before the question of  _why_  can touch Mihashi’s mind.  “Not that you need me to, but I like that you let me.”

A part of Mihashi wonders at the idea that anyone could think he doesn’t need some looking after.  The rest of him is just happy to let Tajima towel his hair dry after a warm bath, happy to be coaxed into his own welcoming bed, happy to let his hands wander and wonder at the warm, solid plains of Tajima’s body.  Happy to know that Tajima wants him to.  Wants  _him._

It’s Tajima’s smile, Tajima’s laugh when Mihashi’s touch gets just a little too light and ticklish, and Tajima’s voice when he says  _I really like you_ , that makes it impossible for Mihashi doubt that he’s wanted.

The feeling fills him the way the freckles down Tajima’s back fill his vision, and so he knows.


End file.
